Who am I, Who am I?
by SaturnGreen
Summary: [AU]Sequel to 'I am a Girl, I am a Girl' InuYasha is pushed to his limit, Kagome is getting involved with Hojo, forgetting that she ever loved InuYasha. Miroku is fading away with Sango's death, when an idea comes that could alter everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and this disclaimer applies to all chapters.

00

Presenting the Sequel to 'I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl'…

Crisa Rei: Before my nimble fingers fly to create the chapter of this sequel, I would like to say that I have enjoyed writing for you. I enjoy the reviews, though some can be a bit crude. I do not enjoy flames that contain only negative things about me and not my writing. I would like flames that tell me what I did wrong and how to correct it.

Oh and…do to some serious plotting for the second part of this series, this shall be a long story. I am warning you. The least would have to be 25 chapters, most MAYBE 35

And I also have enjoyed getting to know some of my reviewers who have turned into my friends. You guys are great. That is all.

Hanyou InuYasha 21

Hanyou Shippou 9

Higurashi Kagome 21

Aragawa Miroku 23

Kiba Rin 11

Kiba Sesshoumaru 30

Kikyou 21

Kouga 21

Ningama Kohaku 13

Ningama Sango 22 ((her age if she were alive))

Tsasami Rashi 24 ((her age if she were alive)

Nobunaga Hojo 21 ((I got his last name because is ancestor was a Nobunaga))

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_InuYasha stared at Kagome once the doctor had finished explaining and had left them alone. He looked furiously at the covers of Kagome's bed. "You're telling me…you don't remember me?"_

_Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry…I don't…" _

"_What about Chii?" InuYasha asked. _

_She shook her head slowly. "I don't remember Chii…"_

"_Rashi! You've got to remember Rashi!" InuYasha's hand flew out to grab the end of a chair and pulled it towards him. _

"_I can't remember anything!" Kagome looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I can't…" _

_InuYasha clutched the chair. "Damn it! Damn it! **Damn it**!" Louder and louder the words became until he suddenly flung the chair against the wall, breaking the back off. His hair whirled around as he picked it up once again and then flinging it at the ground. "Remember who you are!" _

_Kagome winced and looked at him. "Who am I!" _

_"You're Higurashi Kagome! We were engaged! We have a daughter! Her name is Chiisuchina!" InuYasha shouted. "You've got to remember! Chii and your family are the most important things to you!" He banged his fist into the wall. His teeth were clenched together. He looked at her and his eyes widened in realization._

_Kagome burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't remember! I would if I could! Just stop! Stop it! I'm trying!" _

_He stopped, exhaling and looked at his fiancé with sad, guilty eyes. InuYasha walked up to her and she cringed. "No…don't be afraid of me…Kagome…" He touched her shoulder gently. _

_Kagome shrank and recoiled, but faced him with the fire that had always been in her eyes. _

_He gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I'll take care of you. You don't need to remember anything. I'll stay here with you!" InuYasha pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "Even if you don't remember, I want to be with you still…" _

_"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Shh…" InuYasha rubbed his face into her neck. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine…" But deep inside he was angry and miserable. Why did this happen to Kagome? His Kagome? _

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

11111111111111

**Chapter One**: Salty Breeze

11111111111111

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

The waves rolled over the sand and kissed the toes of a lone figure. The shadow was tall and dark. The profile of the person was overly detailed by the nose and the peculiar things protruding from its head.

Many passersby often questioned the white, dog-ears upon the man who owned 412 Ocean Sand Avenue Condo on the east shore of Japan. They would point, stare and take pictures with their disposable cameras. 'Awing' and 'Oohing'. But nobody seemed to notice, or seemed to care for that matter, that this man's face held trouble and sadness. Deep sadness.

Though he hid the sadness under his signature scowl, it still could be hinted in the glazed hue of his golden honey eyes. The man was adorned in a red t-shirt and red trunks as he looked out over the horizon, seeing the clouds move calmly by.

Nothing disturbed his trance.

No one knew what was wrong.

Some say that he could be the happiest man in the world, with his money, job and wonderful daughter. He owned several homes, lots and companies thanks to his no mercy policy. He had hardened himself to the point of a diamond stone. No one could move him. No sally-sob story could bring tears to the edge of his eyes. He was firm now. The only thing that could make his knees give way was his beloved daughter and not knowing wife.

Yes.

His wife…or she was soon to be…

But not now…she had forgotten the whole thing

Higurashi Kagome is what she called herself.

But…she had forgotten that not only was she a Higurashi she was a Hanyou InuYasha Kagome.

The past only brought him nightmares and he had to remain steadfast. He tried everything to consume his mind, ridding himself of the past.

Kagome had lost her memory for a year now. She could only remember her name and bits of what happened in Naraku's World.

Naraku's World…

That was where he had lost his spirit. Sango, Miroku's wife, had died from exhaustion in the battle and Rashi…his best friend Rashi…had died, protecting his half-brother Sesshoumaru, leaving Sesshoumaru even more stone cold than he once had been, leaving Rin to constantly worry even at her youthful age.

It almost drove Miroku to the limit. Miroku was gone. He had left to go study in the United States for something, anything that could bring back the people who were lost. Of course, that was inevitable.

But then again, through InuYasha's past experiences, he had thought temporary plastic surgery was unbelievable. So InuYasha had supported Miroku and his wishes.

He knew what it was like. Losing someone. He didn't really lose Kagome, she was still there, in the condo, but she was almost like a shell.

With no memories to fill her.

With no memory that she had actually loved the man who had greeted her when she first opened her eyes.

The white moon haired man turned away from the sea and walked, barefoot, towards his home once again as he ears flicked to every whisper.

His hands molded into fists and his teeth clenched together. InuYasha was sick of them.

0000000000000000

Chii smiled sadly at the Hanyou once he stepped in and wiped his sandy feet on the mat. "How was the beach?" she asked.

He looked up and shrugged. "The water was fine," he replied, looking at his daughter. "How's Kagome?"

"Fine," she answered and went into the kitchen. "She wanted some more tea…" Her silver hair looked like a horse's tail with the way it was put up. A ponytail. The silver hair swished like silk and InuYasha couldn't help but let a small smile come across his lips when she turned and blinked at him, like Kagome would when confused.

"Is everything all right?" Chii asked, noticing the smile. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," InuYasha said, walking up the steps. "I'm going to go check on Kagome."

Chii never called him 'dad' or Kagome 'mom' and InuYasha didn't refer to Kagome as 'your mother'. It was as if they were all strangers, friends at the most, living together.

InuYasha knocked softly on the wooden door, pausing for a response.

"Come in," Kagome's soft voice beckoned.

Slowly, InuYasha opened the door and stepped in. He looked at her and then averted his eyes quickly to the cat in her lap, Buyo. "Chii said she was getting you some tea."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I like the tea she makes. It's my favorite."

"Jasmine tea," InuYasha stated. "You have always loved jasmine tea."

Kagome smiled. "I guess so. Though I can't remember." She regretted it the moment she said it when she saw InuYasha's face fall and pain shoot in his eyes. Kagome inwardly sighed and her heart reached out, filled with ache, for the man who had supported her even though she could not recall any memories with him.

She had seen pictures. Of how happy they were.

But something was missing. As if he was hiding a part of his memories from her. "But it doesn't matter…" she whispered and then she patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Please sit, InuYasha."

InuYasha made his way over and sat down on the bed, timidly, as if the bed would collapse under his weight. His fingers felt the cotton sheets as Buyo came up and rubbed against him, purring.

InuYasha tried to hide the scowl about to jump on his face, but Kagome laughed and he looked up at her.

"You don't like Buyo, do you?" Kagome asked, scooping the fat, orange cat up in her arms, away from InuYasha.

"No," he stated. "I just don't like cats."

"Right! I forgot you were half dog demon…" Kagome replied, eyes flying to his ears.

He gave her one of his famous 'you-are-an-idiot' look. "You forgot? The ears don't help at all?" he couldn't help his sarcastic tone.

She laughed nervously. "I never really noticed. I'm used to them." Slowly she reached up and tugged on one.

Blushing, InuYasha swatted her hand away, memories overflowing him of when she used to do that all the time. "Stop it!" he barked. "I don't like it when people touch my ears."

A lie.

He loved it when Kagome would touch his ears.

When they had made out, she would gently rub his ears with her fingers and then scratch them lightly with her fingernails. She had always loved touching them and he had always loved being touched by her.

"Your eyes say differently, InuYasha," Kagome pointed out.

"Keh!" he turned his head the other way. "Whatever. I'll check up on you later."

"InuYasha."

"What?" he turned around and looked at her frown.

"I'm not sick," Kagome protested. "I can get up. I can walk perfectly." She threw the covers off. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll go get my own tea."

"Kagome…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"No," she said. "I don't have cancer! It's been months since I slipped into the last coma and the doctor said I'm getting better and better! That I need to get out and make friends."

He sighed. "Fine, do what you want."

"I will," came her reply as she walked past him and walked down the steps.

Then InuYasha's ears heard a THAWP, CONK, THUMP, BANG! And then Kagome groaning.

InuYasha rushed to the stairs and saw her at the base, sitting down, rubbing her head. "Kagome!" he jumped over the banister and stepped by her side, placing a hand on her back as she continued rubbing.

Then.

She laughed.

"Oh my God!" Kagome laughed, rubbing her head. "Ow. I fell down the stairs! That was so funny! I just tripped and BAM!" She laughed more. "Did you see that?"

InuYasha stared at her. She hadn't laughed so hard since he had tripped over the stupid cat. That was long ago.

InuYasha shook his head and grinned. "No, but I heard it. You really took a fall. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, a smile still on her face. "Except my butt and head really hurt," she said, grabbing onto the rail and hoisting herself up with a push of InuYasha's hand.

Chii came rushing into the living room and dropped the tea tray. She yelped and looked down at the wooden floor, covered with porcelain and tea.

"Chii!" InuYasha stood up. "Look what you did! Go and get a rag and clean it up."

"I'll help," Kagome volunteered and went over the broken pieces and picked them up one by one.

0000000000000000000

_"Who am I?" _

_"What?" InuYasha pulled back away from her in confusion. "You're joking, Kagome. Please tell me you're joking."_

_"She could just be a little lost after waking up," Miroku whispered to InuYasha, whose face had fallen._

_0000000000000000000000_

_"You're Higurashi Kagome! We were engaged! We have a daughter! Her name is Chiisuchina!" InuYasha shouted. "You've got to remember! Chii and your family are the most important things to you!" He banged his fist into the wall. _

_Kagome was in tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't remember! I can't remember!" _

_He stopped, exhaling and looked at his fiancé with sad, guilty eyes. InuYasha walked up to her and she cringed. "No…don't be afraid of me…Kagome…" He touched her shoulder gently. _

_Kagome shrank and winced, but faced him with the fire that had always been in her eyes. _

_He gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I'll take care of you. You don't need to remember anything. I'll stay here with you!" InuYasha pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "Even if you don't remember, I want to be with you still…" _

_"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Shh…" InuYasha rubbed his face into her neck. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine…" But deep inside he was angry and miserable. _

00000000000000

Soon the mess had been cleaned up and InuYasha's forehead was pressed against the wall the entire time, reliving that day. His fist hit the wall softly.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's voice made his head turn and look at her. "Are you all right?"

He gave a curt nod. "Yeah…just fine. I think…I'm going to go and visit Sesshoumaru."

"Ooh! Can I come?" Kagome and Chii asked at the same time.

He sighed and rotated his head in the air in thought. "Fine," InuYasha said and grabbed the keys. "Get in the car, wear a seatbelt, got it?"

"Come on," Chii replied. "It's not like she's never been in a car before." Chii walked out, Kagome following and InuYasha taking the rear.

"Hey!" InuYasha barked. "I don't like that tone, Chii."

She rolled her eyes and got in the back, buckling the seatbelt.

InuYasha got in and waited for Kagome to buckle the seatbelt. Chii reached over and turned on the radio as InuYasha started up the car. "Yes!" Chii smiled when she heard her favorite song. "I love this song!"

InuYasha listened for a moment and wrinkled his nose. "It sucks."

"I like it," Kagome smiled. "It's so cheerful."

InuYasha mumbled and drove the car out of the driveway and into the street. He pressed the button and the windows rolled down. Kagome took out a hair band and put her hair in a ponytail.

Chii slumped in the backseat. "Hey, InuYasha. Can we get a dog?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," InuYasha replied through gritted teeth. "And isn't being a dog demon enough for you?"

Chii made a face. "No. I can't pet myself or take myself for walks!"

"Sure you can," he replied.

00000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru leaned back in the thick, leather office chair, as his eyes remained focused on the beaming picture of his deceased wife. His legs were propped on the desk, his arms were folded and the paperwork lay on the table, unattended to.

Rin opened the door quietly. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked shyly, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She approached him and climbed on top of his lap, settling herself there.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. "Yes, Rin?"

Rin shook her head, realizing what she had just interrupted. She looked at the picture and smiled. "Rashi looks so happy in that picture, don't you think Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru gave a hesitant nod. "Yes, Rin, she does look happy."

"She's happy in heaven too, I bet!" Rin piped. "With all those angels! Kagura said that there were angels in heaven, who sing beautiful songs that lift the heart. Are there?"

He nodded. "Rashi is an angel too."

"A beautiful angel? With feather, wispy white wings?" Rin asked.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru stated. "Nothing would suit her better."

Rin smiled. "Then I'm happy for Rashi-chan." Her small hands clutched Sesshoumaru's white shirt and then she leaned on him to take a small nap.

But the nap was interrupted by the ding dong of the house bell. "I'll get it!" Rin hopped down excitedly from his lap and scrambled to the door, down the steps and then peeked through the window.

Sesshoumaru was not too far behind. "Who is it, Rin?"

"InuYasha! Kagome and Chii!" Rin squealed as she opened the door, throwing herself in Chii's arms, who took the pleasure in hanging onto Rin, adjusting her in her own arms.

"Hello Rin!" Chii hugged her tightly.

"Chii-chan!" Rin smiled. "Kagome-chan!"

"Rin," Kagome smiled softly at her.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, opening the door as Kagome stepped in first, Chii next with Rin and InuYasha. He closed the door.

InuYasha just shrugged. "I had a flashback. You get those right?"

"Yes. Multiple times a day," Sesshoumaru answered, leading them into the vast living room.

"Yeah. I called Miroku. He hasn't figured anything. I don't think he ever will figure out how to raise the dead. Miroku is still preserving Sango's body in the freezer he made for her."

Sesshoumaru shifted. "And? That monk-man is preserving Rashi as well."

InuYasha looked at him, shocked.

"Who knows?" Sesshoumaru said. "That houshi might come up with something important."

"No matter," InuYasha said. "No matter what he does he cannot bring back their souls. You know that Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome sat there silently, legs crossed, hands folded on her lap and she listened, interested. Rin and Chii had gone out back to play.

"You have the Shikon No Tama," Sesshoumaru replied.

InuYasha shook his head. "It disappeared, Sesshoumaru. Right after Naraku's destruction."

"I have a feeling," Sesshoumaru said. "That it has not left you as you think. You seem to have a knack of finding things you need in order to get what you want."

"I haven't gotten what I have wanted," InuYasha replied. "I want memories." He looked at Kagome for a moment. "For Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered over to Kagome and stared at her.

Kagome moved, uncomfortable under his gaze and due to the seriousness in InuYasha's tone. She smoothed out the dark skirt and brushed a lock of hair behind one ear. She began chewing her lip.

"You haven't told her anything, have you?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to InuYasha.

"Of course I have," he responded. "I've shown her pictures, told her stories, but nothing seems to jog her memory."

"Have you told her about Taka?" Sesshoumaru asked lowly.

Kagome's head perked up at the sound of that name and glanced at InuYasha, who had shaken his head in response to Sesshoumaru's question. "Taka?" Kagome asked, perplexed. That name…sounded so familiar.

"Yes, Taka," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I rather you not tell her. Nor anyone else Sesshoumaru. I don't want her to know about Taka," InuYasha seethed.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "You said you've tried everything. What if Taka is the key to get her back?"

"If Taka is the key, I'll use it!" InuYasha growled. "But Kagome doesn't need to know about it."

"InuYasha, who's Taka?" Kagome asked.

"See!" InuYasha pointed at Kagome, looking at Sesshoumaru. "You made her ask a question that she doesn't need to know."

"InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru said firmly, staring back at InuYasha. "She isn't a mere child! You cannot protect her the rest of your life! You need to tell her."

InuYasha growled and got up. "I will not tell her! Do not tell me what to do!" InuYasha stormed into the hallway. "And I will protect her!"

Kagome shivered. She hated it when InuYasha used that tone. "Sesshoumaru…?" she began.

"Don't ask me, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "It needs to come straight from him."

00000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: That's the end of chapter one! What did you guys think? Did it catch interest?

Review

Review

Review

00000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

00

22222222222222

**Chapter Two**: Salty Taste

22222222222222

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

She was hidden beneath the covers. They clung to her slender form as her head was buried in the mountain of pillows, black masses of hair showing amongst them. One cream arm wrapped around a long pillow and pulled it close to her torso.

Her brown eyes were closed and tears slid down her cheeks slowly. She let out a small sob and buried her head into the pillow, biting it and screaming.

Kagome was a wreck.

She felt so empty inside and she wanted to cry nearly every day now. Under her eyes were tired bags and her skin had lost its youthful glow. Kagome hugged the pillow closer. Her heart hurt so bad, like someone had punched her chest inside out. Her brain pounded against her skull.

Kagome's hands clutched tightly to the pillow as fear overwhelmed her. She'd never be the same again.

She had no memories to bring happiness to her heart. Kagome had no recollection of ever loving anyone. But her heart had remembered. Oh, how it remembered.

"Nnn.." she clenched her teeth as pain hit her stomach and her hands flew to her abdomen. The pain burned her stomach and sweat dotted her forehead as she cried out. "InuYasha…!"

She heard hastened footsteps and saw the doorknob turn. In an instant she felt InuYasha scoop her up protectively in his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong?" a panicked look was upon InuYasha's face as he set her in his lap.

"My stomach…it hurts!" she managed to say. "It hurts…so bad!" Kagome doubled over in pain.

InuYasha set her on the bed gently. "Hang on, I'll get some medicine for you," he said, stroking her hair and then leaving.

"Chii!" InuYasha called out. "Chii!"

Chii emerged from her room. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you ask Kagome a question?"

"…Sure…"

"Could you ask her if she's having her PMS cramps?"

"Can't you ask her?" Chii looked at him and noticed the embarrassment color rising to his cheeks. "All right, I'll ask her. Gee…"

InuYasha silently thanked the Gods he had a daughter for these kinds of things as he searched through the cabinets to find some Tylenol.

0000000000000000000

Kagome rubbed her stomach as Chii came in. "Hey," Chii said, looking at her.

Kagome smiled tiredly. "Hello Chii." Kagome saw something flash in Chii's eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on the emotion.

"Are you about to have your period, Kagome?" Chii asked.

Kagome looked at the teenager. "Well…I can't remember when was the last time I had it…I think…You think they're stomach aches, don't you?"

Chii nodded. "Stomach aches, more like cramps. Stabs of pain, muscles tightening. Yeah. Cramps more than likely."

Kagome sighed, the pain loosening up a bit.

"Stretch your stomach muscles, stay away from anything with caffeine in it and you'll be fine," Chii diagnosed. "Got it? InuYasha's bringin' up some Tylenol."

"Chii?"

"Hmm?" Chii arched a brow, crossing her arms.

"You act a lot like InuYasha. You guys aren't related are you?" Kagome asked.

Chii looked surprised at Kagome. Had she already forgotten that? That Kagome was her mother, and InuYasha her father? Of course, Kagome had a few comas after that big one…so maybe she lost that memory too…

Chii forced a smile. "Nah. No way am I related to an idiot like him."

"Then why are you living with him?" Kagome asked.

The silver haired girl smiled again. "I saved his butt, so he owes me big time. So he let me stay with him."

"Don't you have any parents?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "My dad loves me a lot though he doesn't show it at all, my mom doesn't know that I was born."

"What? How is that-?"

InuYasha came in. "Found it!" he announced, handing her two pills and a glass of water. "Down the pills or they leave a horrible after taste." He crossed his arms as he stood next to Chii and Kagome could swear upon a grave that they looked identical! Except her eyes, Chii's eyes were familiar though.

000000000000000

_"What're your sizes Taka-chan?"_

_"My sizes? I don't know."  
_

_"We'll just have to find out then," Kagome shoved him into a dressing room. "Now let me see your tag in your shirt."_

_"What! No way!"._

_"Take it off!" Kagome ordered._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO!"_

_"NOW!" Kagome said._

00000000000000000000

Kagome handed him the glass. _I…did I have a memory? _She stared down at her hands, trying to recall the face. She wanted to remember who that person she was talking to was.

They were at the shopping mall, and the girl was being so stubborn about undressing so that they could get some clothes. They were shopping. Surely they were best friends.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" he asked.

"Who were my friends?"

"Let me think…Eri, Ami, Yuki, Mizumi, Rashi, Kagura, Sango, and some other people, why?" he asked.

"Did I go shopping with any of them?"

"Yeah. Practically all of them," InuYasha replied.

"Did I have fun?"

"How would I know?" InuYasha scowled. "I didn't meet you until practically two years ago and by then you only hung out with Kagura, Sango, Rashi, Miroku and me."

"So that must be it!" Kagome snapped her fingers.

"What?" Chii and InuYasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing…I just wanted to know who were my best friends…"

"Mm," InuYasha grunted and left. "Come on Chii."

"Right…" Chii said, following.

00000000000000000

"Hey InuYasha?"

"What?" InuYasha looked at Chii, who was sitting on the couch, magazine open.

"How come…how come you never…"

"Never what?" InuYasha stared at her.

"You never act like I'm your daughter?" Chii looked at the floor. "You've never talked to me like I'm your daughter or anything like that. I mean, I know you haven't had the chance to raise me from an infant, but I'm still yours!"

InuYasha looked surprised. "Uh…" He wasn't prepared for her outburst.

Silence.

Then a sigh.

"Chii…the reason I don't is because Kagome probably doesn't remember having a kid. If she realizes she had one, it would really take its toll on her and pressure her into remembering."

"What if pressure is good?" Chii asked, dropping the magazine. "You're always hiding stuff from her! How do you expect her to remember anything? Remember us? Remember me?"

"Chii…"

"And how can we act like a family if she can't remember?" Chii cried. "I can't bring home any friends! I tell them my parents left me! That my dad sends me a god damned letter every weekend with twenty bucks! And my mom forgot that I even exist!" Chii grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "How can I live?"

InuYasha dodged the pillow with ease and then approached her.

"No!" she shouted. "Stop! Don't move! I hate you! I hate you! I hate it here!"

InuYasha grabbed Chii by the shoulders. "Chii! Listen to me! Look at me!"

Chii sniffed, tears flowing freely now as she looked angrily up at him. She began to sob and she threw herself in his arms, hiding her red face in his shirt, clutching him close. "I miss you!"

InuYasha sighed, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I know. I know Chii. It's hard not being able to tell her anything. She needs to remember on her own."

"What about telling her how we saved the world? And how Naraku tried to manipulate her and take her?" she said into his shirt.

"No. We can't tell her. It's fantasy to humans. None of the victims remember that. She wouldn't believe it," InuYasha said.

"How do you know?"

"…I don't want her to remember Naraku."

"Dad?"

InuYasha stroked her head. "What, Chii?"

"You need to tell her something. Anything!"

"I know I do…" InuYasha said. "I've tried…" It was half true

00000000000000000000000000

Miroku was sitting at a desk, covered in papers and books. "If bringing someone back from the dead is impossible…" he muttered to himself. "Then Time travel is the next option…"

He flipped through a book and began to skim it, writing down notes.

A soft knock.

"Mmmm? Come in," Miroku said, glancing up at the door when it opened. "Oh! Cheryl." His tone was surprised as he pulled off his fashion statement glasses. (He only got them to make himself look intelligent)

The slender woman smiled softly at him. "You've been in your office all night." She scanned his office, noticing the futon mattress on the floor. "You practically live in here. Are all Japanese men like this?"

He grinned, stretched and replied. "No. I'm just one of the lucky few. All you need is a futon, microwave, ramen and silverware to get you through the day."

"I can see," Cheryl said, brushing a blonde, curly lock behind her ear, looking at the trashcan filled with ramen cups. "How about I take you out to eat instead? Some fresh air might do you some good."

Miroku looked up at her and sighed. "Cheryl…it will never work between us. I already have someone." Cheryl had dropped hints, then more hints and then, just last week she admitted her admiration and love for him, but he refused, because he loved Sango still and the love was a never fading worship.

"But she died!" Cheryl pointed out. "People are thinking you're some sick psycho, having sex with her body."

"I don't have sex with her body," Miroku replied coldly. "I am trying to find a way to bring her back!"

"I know that!" Cheryl jumped in. "But it's insane, Mark. Everyone knows that it's impossible. Inevitable! Just come outside, breathe some fresh air, and you'll be good as new. Promise." She looked helpless as she made her way closer to him.

She sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her ankles. "Please?"

Miroku sighed. "Fine. Let me grab my coat." He couldn't afford to lose his secretary. She was the only insane one to listen to his time theories. He couldn't pass up a free meal, and he didn't have the heart to see a crushed face today.

She smiled, satisfied by his answer and then Cheryl nodded. "All right," she replied and walked out of his office.

Miroku slammed the office door, and locked it in one swift movement, locking her out. But then again, he really didn't need some American woman to answer his calls and take his notes. And he could get a free meal any time he wanted to after ten at Coodles, because he occasionally dropped by and helped them. Americans just made him angry so often.

"Hey! Mark! Open up this door! Mark! I'm doing you a favor!" she kicked the door. Her voice pleaded and begged, calling out his American given name. "Mark! Please! Do you want people to think your psycho? Mark!"

Miroku smirked. "Mark is not my name, its Miroku," he whispered as he returned to his desk. Psycho, they thought him? Well, Einstein was psycho then, Nobunaga as well. But Miroku strongly believed that he could make time travel possible, especially with the help of some powerful force.

00000000000000000000000000

A week later Kagome had joined a counseling group and made some new friends. In fact, Kagome was thinking about getting a job and moving out on her own.

Kagome grabbed the car keys to the car InuYasha had bought her. She felt somewhat guilty that he had done that. "I'm leaving!" she called.

InuYasha gave her a depressed look. "All right. I'll probably be at work when you get back. Where are you going?"

"Suzumi invited me to go shopping with her," Kagome replied. "I'll see you later." With that said, Kagome left the house and drove away in her car.

InuYasha sighed and leaned back. "Kagome…"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Higurashi?"

Kagome turned. "Umm…" she bit her lip, seeing the brown hair and friendly smile brought a familiar feeling to her. "Do I know you?" She had clothes in her hands, neatly folded. Suzumi had left to go to the lingerie section.

"It's me. Hojo."

"Hojo?"

"Yeah, we went to school together and dated a few times…" Hojo said.

"We dated? I'm sorry…" Kagome looked up at him. "I can't remember…You see…I fell into a coma and lost my memory…" Did it have to come out so simply and easy? It sounded like she was being sarcastic, or playing a joke. It was so hard to tell people who recognized her she had fallen into comatose and acquired amnesia.

Hojo looked surprised, deeply surprised, as though it didn't fade in, but he tried his best to let it sink. "Are you serious? How? When?"

"A year ago…" Kagome replied. "During an accident." She looked sorry. _Please don't say you're sorry…please! _

"I'm so sorry, Higurashi…" Hojo apologized. "I should introduce myself then." He bowed. "I am Nobunaga Hojo."

"I am Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Oi! Kagome! I found the black laced thong and matching top I wanted!" Suzumi shouted across the store and Kagome's face went red. And turned even darker when Suzumi flailed the thong in the air for the entire world to see.

Hojo's face did the same. "Umm…" he said, taking out a card. "Here's my cell number. If you're not busy, maybe we could do something next weekend? I'd like to take you out to eat." He seemed ready to just run away from the awkward situation.

Kagome nodded, not being able to say anything as Suzumi trudged up behind her, placing the lingerie in the basket. "I got pink for you, since I know you like pink," Suzumi smiled, but the smile faded into an 'O' when she noticed Hojo.

"Hello there!" Suzumi said, her hands reaching for the lingerie. "How did these get into your basket, Kagome?" She held them up for the Hojo to see. "Bunny thongs, cherry bras…oh this is all mine…"

Kagome blushed even redder, feeling that she might explode. Why did Hojo decide to just pop out of nowhere during her underwear shopping?

Hojo coughed. "I'll see you later. Be sure to call, okay?"

Kagome nodded once again and when he left, she glanced at the card as Suzumi returned the lingerie back into Kagome's basket.

"You lucky ass!" Suzumi smiled. "You're lucky I came to take those thongs from your basket."

"Suzumi! You talked me into getting them!" Kagome protested. She put the card in her back pocket, as Suzumi smiled innocently.

0000000000000000000000000000

_"Hey Miroku?" Kohaku asked._

_"Yes?" Miroku asked, watching the movers take the boxes from Sango's house. _

"_I can live with you right?" _

_"…" _

_"Right?" Kohaku asked._

_"Kohaku…You'll be staying with Shippou and Kaede until I get back. Everything is so mixed up right now," Miroku replied._

_"Why isn't Shippou living with Kagome, InuYasha and Chii since InuYasha's his father and Chii, his sister?" _

_"Because Shippou won't be ready to face Kagome in her condition." _

_"I think he deserves to decide that for himself. I want to move in with you!" _

_"You can't. I'm going to America." _

_Kohaku frowned and punched Miroku's arm angrily and ran off from the house. Miroku sighed._

_"That it?" the mover asked, after moving out the last box._

_"Yeah." Miroku replied and turned off the light, giving Sango's room one last look. He noticed a piece of carpet was worn down more than its surroundings. He walked over to it and bent down in front of it._

_His fingers felt along the soft carpet roughly. His finger caught a ridge, pulling the corner of the carpet square. Miroku moved it off, to reveal a removable board. _

_Carefully, he lifted the board and his eyes greeted lace. Sango's secret underwear drawer. _

_He smiled. "Sango…I know where you keep your underwear now…" _

0000000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: Well there's chapter two for ya. –jerks thumb upwards- Hope you enjoyed it. Though I have to admit…I cried writing the flashback for Miroku. If you just picture it in your mind, when he finds the drawer he used to tease Sango about, brought tears to my eyes…

Well Please Review

Review

Review

Review

00000000000000


End file.
